eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nur die Liebe läßt uns leben
|year = 1972 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 3rd |points = 107 |previous = Diese Welt |next = Junger Tag}} Nur die Liebe läßt uns leben was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1972 in Edinburgh performed by Mary Roos. The song is in praise of love itself, with Roos explaining that it serves to keep everyone happy and give them something to live for. Roos also recorded the song in English (as "Wake Me Early in the Morning"), French ("Nous") and Italian ("Non sono più bambina"). In the final, the song was performed first preceding France. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 107 points. Lyrics German= Nur die Liebe lässt uns leben Tage im hellen Sonnenschein Kann nur sie allein uns geben Nur wer liebt wird niemals einsam sein Wir warten und wir hoffen und wir träumen Der Tag vergeht und nimmt die Träume mit Die Nacht ist lang und du bist nicht bei mir Doch mein Herz, es findet seinen Weg zu dir Nur die Liebe lässt uns leben Alles vergessen und verzeih’n Dann wird wieder dir vergeben Nur wer liebt wird niemals einsam sein Nur die Liebe lässt uns leben Tage im hellen Sonnenschein Kann nur sie allein uns geben Nur wer liebt wird niemals einsam sein Ich wusste, dass die Wege die wir gehen Verworren sind, und dass es Tränen gibt Das zählt nicht mehr, hast du das Ziel gesehen? Du wirst die Straße deiner Sehnsucht geh’n Nur die Liebe lässt uns leben Alles vergessen und verzeih’n Dann wird wieder dir vergeben Nur wer liebt wird niemals einsam sein Nur die Liebe lässt uns leben Tage im hellen Sonnenschein Kann nur sie allein uns geben Nur wer liebt wird niemals einsam sein Nur die Liebe lässt uns leben Tage im hellen Sonnenschein Kann nur sie allein uns geben Nur wer liebt wird niemals einsam sein |-| Translation= Only love lets us live Days in bright sunshine Which only love can give us Only those who love will never be lonely We’re waiting and we’re hoping and we’re dreaming The day goes by and takes our dreams along The night is long and you’re not with me But my heart, it finds its way to you Only love lets us live Forget and forgive everything Then you’ll be forgiven again Only those who love will never be lonely Only love lets us live Days in bright sunshine Which only love can give us Only those who love will never be lonely I knew the paths that we travel Would be complicated, and that there would be tears That doesn’t matter anymore, have you seen the goal? You’ll walk along the road of your desire Only love lets us live Forget and forgive everything Then you’ll be forgiven again Only those who love will never be lonely Only love lets us live Days in bright sunshine Which only love can give us Only those who love will never be lonely Only love lets us live Days in bright sunshine Which only love can give us Only those who love will never be lonely Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1972 Category:20th Century Eurovision